


Its all muddled up

by Aims_to_defeat



Category: robron
Genre: Condoms, M/M, bit of angst, dont know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aims_to_defeat/pseuds/Aims_to_defeat
Summary: Tracy metcalfe is just nosy





	Its all muddled up

**Author's Note:**

> I really dont know what this is. I just really wanted to write it sorry not sorry

Robert takes money for granted most of the time so he never looks at the prices especially not condoms thinks they are cheap why wouldn't they be? He finds a pack of 10 the ones he uses all the time, places them on the counter and throws the packet of cheese and onion walkers besides them that Aaron had also reminded him to get. He doesn't notice tracy's wide eyed expression at the condom packet and he still doesn't notice when it widens even more having a glimpse of the size.

Shes caught off guard when Robert speaks asking for a bottle of whiskey and makes her jump causing her to cough in embarrassment. She turns and grabs the whiskey from behind her on the shelf curses at herself as she struggles to reach the dam thing. She soon regains composure and speaks. "You got any id" with a half smile clearly joking. She starts scanning the products and Robert not realising he's smirking starts packing his things into the bag and Awaits the price. When it doesn't come he asks "something wrong?"

"Oh uh these wont scan i don't know why, do you want to just switch them for me please" 

Robert lets out an impatient sigh. It would be the condoms wouldn't it he thinks to himself. When he gets back the rest of his stuff is scanned and in the bag tracy decides to try and make it less awkward.

"So big night then" she gestures towards the condoms.

"Not really why?" He replies scratching his nose.

"Oh-just, because i thought" she stutters and Robert interrupts her   
"Oh you mean the whiskey?" He pauses and starts thinking whether he should put it back or not. "Look tracy err- can you not saying anything to Aaron about this I know you aren't exactly close so theres no reason to worry him is there?" He says with a certainty and she is left confused when he leaves with the bag and rushes off. 

 

***

"So davids taken him to football with only one of his football shoes" 

The sound of a high pitch laughter pierces his ears as his walks into davids to get the milk Robert forgot this morning.

"Ohh no Ill tell you, when our Aaron was younger i did the same, says I embarrassed him ha wouldn't speak to me for a week after that" 

"Speak of the devil" tracy nods towards him as he makes his way over with the milk. 

Chas turns around and greets him with a "oooh hello love" she pulls him in to a tight hug and she only releases him when she wants to speak again.

"We were just talking about you" pride evident in her voice.

"Right well, never do that again" he says half heartedly putting the milk on the counter, waiting for tracy to scan it. 

He shoves his hand in his jacket when tracy speaks up. 

"Saw your Robert in here earlier" 

"Right so ?" He frowns he cant be bothered with small talk today.

"Acting shifty he was" she scans the milk and places it in the bag for him.

"In what way?" He says

"£1.15 please, i don't know bought a pack of 10 condoms and asked me not to tell you about them but i mean i am obviously going to tell you" 

Aaron shifts embarrassed his mums smirking besides him. 

"Nice to know you're staying safe son" she nudges him with an elbow

"Please dont"  
Aaron cringes.

"If you ask me its obvious that he's cheating" Tracy says more towards chas than Aaron. 

At this point Robert walks in he was waiting for Aaron but this has started taking too long he's been waiting a good 5 minutes.

"Aaron what you doing c'mon" he says and tracy looks

Aaron ignores him more interested in what is playing out in front of him. 

Chas is the first to speak "right and what gives you that impression"

The scene intrigues Robert and he makes his way towards Aaron standing just behind him looking on confused at what is going on. Tracy gives Robert a look that he cant decide is good or evil. 

"Just think about it chas" she stresses, "what would a bloke who is married to another bloke want condoms for? And then ask me not to tell his husband" 

Aaron pinches the bridge of his nose in pure awkwardness he cant believe this is happening.   
Roberts jaw drops doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Chas just bursts out laughing.

"Whats wrong Robert cat got your tongue. Cant bare to speak because you have just been caught out" 

This is silly Aaron thinks to himself and cant believe he's having this conversation. Robert goes to speak but Aaron beats him to it.

"What else did he buy" Roberts expression changes at this silently praying she doesn't remember.

"Just some crisps" she says and robert sighs with relief until-  
"Oh and some whiskey"

Aaron's fuming Robert cant see his face but he can see the anger radiating through his body when he speaks "right" and he turns gives robert a look and robert cant meet his eyes. Roberts decided he hates tracy now he never knew she could be so spiteful what did he ever do to her?. Robert makes his way back out and sits in the car waiting for the inevitable. 

Back in the shop Aaron uncomfortably explains that the condoms were theirs so she can mind her own business and stop trying to cause trouble he goes after Robert leaving chas to explain the ins and out of why men in a relationship need to use condoms she would much rather be at home than talk about why Robert needs to where condoms to fuck her son she thought it was obvious but its clearly something that needs more awareness she thinks. 

Back in the car Aaron drives in silence home he can feel Robert is on edge the whole way and when he stops the car he's the first to speak.

"Why'd ya rush off"

"because i know whats coming" Robert quips rapidly "so come on get it over and done with"

"Is this all one big joke to you" 

"No- course not" 

"Robert you know we cant drink that stuff" Aaron sighs

"I know I know i don't know what i was thinking"  
Roberts calming down now he knows he's been stupid.

"You wasn't thinking thats the point" Aaron jumps in 

"I guess i just wanted a drink, because thats what it is Aaron its just. A. Drink."

Aaron's confused doesn't know whats gotten into Robert these days but even Roberts not this stupid if anyone was going to make this mistake it would be Aaron not Robert.

"Its not just a drink though is it Robert. Its the drink. Its whiskey we cant drink whiskey. There are other drinks you can buy you know" Aarons raising his voice now. 

"I know" is all he gets 

"Pour in down the sink" he says as he gets out the car. When he sees Robert isn't moving he crouches down to look at him in the car and speaks in a low voice "the faster you get rid the faster we can make use of those condoms" he added a seductive smile for effect and Robert smiled back scrambling to get out of the car he's stopped again when Aaron says " i saw how much you paid for those, i said get the fiver ones not flipping 15 quid so you've got another thing coming if you think I'm paying you back" Robert laughs and carries on walking leaving Aaron to lock the car up.


End file.
